In That Very Moment
by Kagome813
Summary: ...you're my angel... His voice had now trailed off into sobs, and then into deep cries. KagXInu WARNING: sad but happy ending. note: it may be too dramatic i wrote this way back when


In That Very Moment…

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled in fear, as the faithful half-demon fell over screaming, pain and fear overcoming all emotions. Sango and Miroku fought in the back, trying hard to also beat Naraku, Sango heaving her hiraikotsu around, spinning and throwing it at Naraku, while Miroku tries his best to protect the gang with his exorcism skills and demonic barriers, all the while Kagura silently watched, not sure to obey Naraku's orders to kill InuYasha and the gang, or to help InuYasha to free herself from Naraku's grasp. Shippo sat on Kilala in Kaede's village, wondering why everyone else is taking so long to come back.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said weakly, as if trying to pull himself together and go tell her everything's alright. Kagome knelt beside him and grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, tears welding up in her eyes. "You'll pull this off…" Kagome tried to sound encouraging, but she couldn't help but to break out in streaming tears and loud, painful sobs. InuYasha's eyes saddened, as they too watered uncontrollably. "Kagome…please don't cry---" He was only interrupted by his own tears flowing down his face as he clutched hers.

Miroku's defensive barrier started to break down, as he could no longer do anything else to protect his broken-hearted friends. Sango's hiraikotsu had broken in half, only leaving her demon powder and sword to defend herself from this beast. Miroku had used up all of his exorcist spells, so he was left with only a staff to protect himself. Naraku was desperately fighting to win, as he thrashed in a fearless and undefeated manner. He started to come closer, with a look of hatred in his dark eyes…

InuYasha's vision was now blurred, leaving him to only clutch Kagome's hand, trying to hold on just a bit longer. "Kagome, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for all the bad things I've said, I'm sorry for seeing Kikyo when I knew you disliked it, and I'm sorry for not being able to carry on with you." Kagome looked at him with both pain and love, and pulled him up. With that, she hugged him close to her and whispered in a shaky tone, "I'll never leave your side, InuYasha." He could feel her warm tears on his neck, and her moist breath heating his shoulder. He could hear the pain in her voice, but also something else. He had to get his deed done that he has only dreamed of doing. He had to do it before he was erased from this world forever.

Sango and Miroku had both now given up, just watching the forbidden couple saying goodbyes, and sobbing into each other's arms.

InuYasha clutched her face with both of his hands, took a deep breath, and said what he felt deep in his heart. "Kagome, I've wanted to say this for a long time now. I really…" He gasped for breath in between the sobs, "I really care about you, and even if I die, right here, right now…"he took one last gasp for air, as he held her face close to him, their foreheads leaning on each others, and he looked deep into her eyes. "Kagome…I love you…and I have loved you with all my heart…and I won't _be_ afraid to die, because Kagome…you're my angel…" His voice had now trailed off into cries, and then into deep sobs. It broke her heart to see him like this, wounded and saying goodbye forever. Everything around her was a blur, except for her and InuYasha...she didn't care if Naraku was going to kill them, she didn't care if Sango and Miroku were gawking at the sight, and she didn't care if Kagura would drag her away. She just had to say one last thing, in the last moment. "InuYasha………" In that very instant, she pressed her lips to his, resulting in a deep and passionate kiss. It seemed that life had stopped right there, right then. She wanted to stay like this forever…to not let go…"I…I love you too, InuYasha.." She too had resolved with tears faltering down her face. She looked into his eyes once more, as he smiled with his last ounce of energy. He looked like he was looking for her, for his eye sight was blurring and going out of focus. She desperately wanted him to stay, even though he had to go. She couldn't stand for him to die in her arms…she just wanted to…"INUYASHA!!!" She screamed with all her lungs. "PLEASE! DON'T GO! YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING…I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU PLEASE STAY!" With this, Sango had fallen to the ground on her knees, crying deeply for them. Miroku even had tears going down his face.

Naraku started to prepare his final blast, as Miroku grabbed Sango and Kagome and ran away from the sight. InuYasha only lay there, desperately looking for Kagome. "Kagome? Kagome…" he whimpered softly. "InuYasha! I'm right here! It's gonna be okay!" Miroku dragged her further and further away, while she had to watch the sight, of Naraku blowing his force at InuYasha, as he vanished into darkness. Kagome could not speak, and just looked with wide eyes at Naraku, all filled with hatred—betrayal—and darkness. She wanted so badly to kill him with her bare hands, but her sadness overcame her, and before she knew it, she was up in the air on Kilala's back, along with Miroku and Sango. _I'll be with you in heaven, InuYasha…I promise…_

**------------------------------------------------- Seven Years Later---------------------------------------------------**

Kagome lie in bed, her heart beating slower by the minute. Sango and Miroku were by her side—along with Shippo and Kilala—helping her get through this. She had mental illnesses and depression, all after InuYasha died. She felt guilty, for him dying and her not being able to take his place or live with him forever in peace. But right now she was neither afraid nor filled with fear—she just knew that this day would come anytime soon. She lay there peacefully, as the light took her in.

As she floated into light, she came to an entrance—the entrance to heaven. As she neared she saw a figure. With curiosity, she squinted her eyes, only to see a white-haired half demon with big feathery white angel wings and a white kimono reaching his hand out to her…


End file.
